foxkids20fandomcom-20200213-history
6 New BeetleBorgs transcript
Announcer: "Coming up and premiering on BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast." Flabber (voice-over): "Now that Drew, Jo, Roland, Josh and Katie are all grown up and married to their loved 1s, they transfer they're powers to their own sons and daughters." Ethan: "I wish to become the Blue Alpha BeetleBorg." Sofia: "I wish to become the Red Omega BeetleBorg." Skylar: "I wish to become the Purple Delta BeetleBorg." Toby: "I wish to become the Green Gamma BeetleBorg Lucas: "I wish to become the Gold Beta BeetleBorg." Becky: "And I wish to become the Pink Sigma BeetleBorg." Flabber: "Okay, you got your wishes." Flabber (voice-over): "But when a new team of super villains called the Immortals show up," Razor: "Go out there and send out a giant monster to terrorize all of Charterville." Darkstorm: "Yes, Master of Evilness." Flabber: "Will the 6 kids ever be able to keep control of their super powers? find out, on BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast, next." The Theme Song Intro Years have passed and here they are now grown up and married raising kids of their own who wish to go Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast (continued) then they went right inside Hillhurst Mansion spoke to Flabber and got their wish and right now they're Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast Scene 1: Zoom Comics Ethan: "Mom, Dad, how did you guys, Aunt Jo, Uncle Roland and Josh get to be a team?" Drew: "Well, Ethan, it all began right when me, your mother, Aunt Jo, Uncle Roland and Josh got BeetleBorgs comic magazines from this comic shop, we released Flabber from the pipe organ in the Hillhurst Mansion, I became the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg, then later, the Chromium Gold BeetleBorg, your Aunt Jo became the Red Striker BeetleBorg, then later, the Platinum Purple BeetleBorg, your Uncle Roland became the Green Hunter BeetleBorg, then later, the Titanium Silver BeetleBorg, Josh became the White Blaster BeetleBorg, then later, the Sparkling Blue BeetleBorg and your mother became the Pink Laser BeetleBorg, then later, the Sparkling Red BeetleBorg, then we defeated the Magnavores and later, the Crustaceans, and sent them right back in the comic pages." Sofia: "Wow, that's super thrilling." Katie: "That's exactly right, so right now, we're letting you get your wishes from Flabber at the Hillhurst Mansion." Skylar: "Hey, you guys, look at these new BeetleBorgs comic magazines." Ethan: "Wow, he's super thrilling, I sure wish I was the Blue Alpha BeetleBorg." Ethan's dream sequence....... Abbie: "Help, somebody save me from this giant monster!" Ethan/Blue Alpha BeetleBorg: "Hang in there, Grandma Abbie, I'll keep you away from him." Ethan/Blue Alpha BeetleBorg: (activating his Alpha Drill) "Hiyah, hiyah!" The Alpha Drill sends the giant monster right back in the comic pages. End Ethan's dream sequence........ Sofia: "I sure wish I was the Red Omega BeetleBorg." Sofia's dream sequence.......... Sofia/Red Omega BeetleBorg: "My Omega Blaster will take you down!" Sofia/Red Omega BeetleBorg: (activating the Omega Blaster) "Hiyah, Hiyah!" The Omega Blaster defeats the enemies. End Sofia's dream sequence........... Skylar: "I sure wish I was the Purple Delta BeetleBorg." Skylar's dream sequence......... Skylar/Purple Delta BeetleBorg: "Never fear, citizens, I'm here to save all of you." End Skylar's dream sequence........ Toby: "I sure wish I was the Green Gamma BeetleBorg." Toby's dream sequence........... Toby/Green Gamma BeetleBorg: "Not so fast, you're going down!" End Toby's dream sequence....... Lucas: "I sure wish I was the Gold Beta BeetleBorg." Lucas' dream sequence.......... Lucas/Gold Beta BeetleBorg: "Unhand those groceries, you fiends!" Darkstorm: "Try and catch us if you can." End Lucas' dream sequence........... Kathy: "I sure wish I was the Pink Sigma BeetleBorg." Kathy's dream sequence......... Kathy/Pink Sigma BeetleBorg: "I got you now, Immortals!" End Kathy's dream sequence......... Toby: "So, Uncle Drew, Aunt Katie, where did you get your wishes to become BeetleBorgs in the 1st place?" Drew: "All you kids need to do is go right down to the Hillhurst Mansion and Flabber can grant your wishes." Sofia: "Okay, thanks a bunch." The 6 young kids walk around outta Zoom Comics and on their way to the Hillhurst Mansion. Scene 1: The Hillhurst Mansion Ethan: "This place doesn't look too spooky for any of us." Toby: "Let's go right in there." The 6 young kids enter the Hillhurst Mansion. Flabber: "Hey, who do we got here?" Mums: "You remind all of us of your parents, Uncle and Aunt when they became BeetleBorgs themselves." Frankenbeans: "That's exactly right." Count Fangula: "I certainly agree here." Wolfgang: "Roh reah." Pipettes: "It's super good to meet new faces." Flabber: "What do you kids wish to be?" Sophia: "We really wish to be Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs, please." Flabber: "Okay, tell me what you really want." Ethan: "I wish to become the Blue Alpha BeetleBorg." Sofia: "I wish to become the Red Omega BeetleBorg." Skylar: "I wish to become the Purple Delta BeetleBorg." Toby: "I wish to become the Green Gamma BeetleBorg Lucas: "I wish to become the Gold Beta BeetleBorg." Becky: "And I wish to become the Pink Sigma BeetleBorg." Flabber: "Okay, you got your wishes." Flabber grants the 6 young kids' wishes and turns them into the 6 Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs. Ethan/Blue Alpha BeetleBorg: "Wow, I'm the Blue Alpha BeetleBorg, I got the Alpha Drill." Sofia/Red Omega BeetleBorg: "And I'm the Red Omega BeetleBorg, I got the Omega Blaster." Skylar/Purple Delta BeetleBorg: "Look at me, I'm the Purple Delta BeetleBorg, I got the Delta Blade." Toby/Green Gamma BeetleBorg: "I'm the Green Gamma BeetleBorg, I got the Gamma Claw." Lucas/Gold Beta BeetleBorg: "And I'm the Silver Beta BeetleBorg, I got the Beta Gun." Becky/Pink Sigma BeetleBorg: "Don't forget about me, I'm the Pink Sigma BeetleBorg, I got the Sigma Sword." Flabber: "Now you'll all have all of the good super powers and weapons." Ethan/Blue Alpha BeetleBorg: "Wait, if we became the Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs, then that means-" They realize that the Immortal Villains have just came right outta the comic pages. Toby/Green Gamma BeetleBorg: "Uh oh, that means the Immortals have just came right outta the comic pages." Outside the Charterville city streets Darkstorm: "Boy, is Razor gonna be surprised about this." Cypher: "He'll be super surpised indeed," Atom: "only to see all of us," Darkstorm: "but we'll just wait 'til we get to the crypt where the Magnavores and the Crustaceans dwelled." The 3 Immortals walk around on their way to the super villains' crypt. The super villains' crypt Razor: "Ah, Darkstorm, Cypher and Atom, my 3 Immortals, what a surprise to see all of you here, now it's time for our plan." Atom: "What's our plan, boss?" Razor: "Our plan's to terrorize all of Charterville and pick a battle fight against those pathetic BeetleBorgs as well." Darkstorm: "Splendid idea, that just might work after all." The 3 Immortals go out to terrorize all of Charterville and they send out their Battle-Bots. Ethan/Blue Alpha BeetleBorg: "Look, you guys, there's the Battle-Bots," Sofia/Red Omega BeetleBorg: "let's go out there and fight them off." The 6 Ultra-Blast BeetleBorgs begin fighting against the Battle-Bots 'til their defeated. Cypher: "Oh shoot, now we gotta come up with another plan." Toby/Green Gamma BeetleBorg: "Well that sure took extra care of them," Skylar/Purple Delta BeetleBorg: "now let's go back inside 'cause we need the Ultra Bonders to transform again." Fade to a black screen......... Announcer: "Don't go away, 'cause BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Announcer: "And now, back to BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast, right here on CBS." Back in the Hilhurst Mansion Ethan: "Okay, if we really are the Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs," Sofia: "and we got all of the weapons and super powers," Toby: "but we still need the Ultra Bonders to transform again." Flabber: "In order to retrieve the Ultra Bonders, all 1 of you needs to do is whistle the 3 magic notes." Sofia: 3 Magic Notes Flabber: 3 Magic Notes On Pipe Organ The Ultra Bonders appear in the 6 young kids' hands. Sofia: "Hey, it really worked," Toby: "I'm actually holding an Ultra Bonder in my right hand." The 6 young kids put their Ultra Bonders in their pockets and go right back outside on the stoop. Darkstorm: "There they are again." Cypher: "Well they sure can play that game, come right out, Thornman." Thornman comes right outta the comic cover. Thornman: "Time for some clobbering." Ethan: "Thornman: Issue Number 479." All 6 Young Kids: "Ultra Bonders!" The Ultra Bonders appear right in their hands. All 6 Young Kids: "Ultra Blast!" The Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs transformation sequence begins. Male Singer: BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast The 6 Young Kids are now the 6 Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs....... BeetleBorgs Ultra Blast The 6 Ultra Blast BeetleBorgs go right into their action mode. Toby/Green Gamma BeetleBorg: "Alright, Thornman, the jig is up," Skylar/Purple Delta BeetleBorg: "you're pushing it way too far this time!" Thornman: "You 6 think you're super intelligent." Sofia/Red Omega BeetleBorg: "More intelligent than you, Thornman!" Ethan/Blue Alpha BeetleBorg: "My Alpha Drill can take you down!" Ethan/Blue Alpha BeetleBorg: (activating his Alpha Drill) "Hiyah, hiyaaaah!" Thornman: "No, please, NOOOOOOOOOO!" The Alpha Drill's powers send Thornman right back in the comic pages. Toby/Green Omega BeetleBorg: "Oh yeah, back in the comics, Thornman!" Atom: "Oh drat, we almost had them," Cypher: "now we gotta get outta here." Darkstorm: "Right, let's go." The 3 Immortals use their teleportation powers to teleport right back to the super villains' crypt. Ethan/Blue Alpha BeetleBorg: "Alright, we defeated Thornman!" Becky/Pink Sigma BeetleBorg: "Now let's all go right back inside and tell Flabber and the others what we did out there." Fade to another black screen.......... Scene 2: Back in the Hillhurst Mansion Ethan: "And so, we confronted the Immortals," Sofia: "and we defeated Thornman," Toby: "by sending him right back in the comic pages." Flabber: "I'm super proud of all of you, we knew you were all super brave, fearless and heroic." Mums: "No matter what happens out there, the universe can always be protected by your weapons and super powers." Skylar: "You can always say that again." The entire screen turns into a comic magazine image.... Fade to a black screen...... A memorial dedication reads: In memoriam: Bob Papenbrook (1955-2006) and Vivian Smallwood, also known as Rappin' Granny (1933-2017) End Production Credits Directed by Gabe Torres Co-directed by John Putch Screenplay written by Bob Allen and Elizabeth Cooper Music composed by Jeremy Sweet Voice Cast Members Credits Wesley Barker as Drew McCormick Miranda Cosgrove as Katie McCormick Brittany Konarzewski as Jo Williams' Herbie Baez as Roland Williams Warren Berkrow as Josh Baldwin Elisabeth Z. Lund as Heather Baldwin Mason Vale Cotton as Ethan McCormick/Blue Alpha BeetleBorg Lane Styles as Sofia McCormick/Red Beta BeetleBorg Laya Hayes as Skylar Williams/Purple Delta BeetleBorg Gavin Lewis as Toby Williams/Green Gamma BeetleBorg Aiden Lewandowski as Lucas Baldwin/Gold Beta BeetleBorg Courtney Fansler as Becky Baldwin/Pink Sigma BeetleBorg Billy Forester as Flabber Blake Torney as Mums David Fletcher as Frankenbeans Joe Hackett as Count Fangula Frank Addela as Wolfgang Smith Channe Nolen as Abbie Williams Kim Delgado as Aaron Williams Todd Hurst as Harvey "Trip" Anderson Selena Gomez as Olivia Anderson Patrick Seaborn as Louis "Van" Anderson Demi Lovato as Kathy Anderson Owen Vaccaro as Ian Anderson Jackson Scott as Marty Anderson Voice Cast Members Credits Lina Godhouse as Little Ghoul (voice) Scott Page Pagter as Wolfgang's respective growls, howls and vocal effects Traci Bellusci as the Pipettes (voices) Robert Axelrod as Razor (voice) Emily Hahn as Darkstorm (voice) Jason Marsden as Cypher (voice) Bryce Papenbrook as Atom (voice) Fred Tatasciore as Thrun (voice) Jim Cummings as Thornman (voice) Maurice LaMarche as Soliteeth (voice) John Kassir as Gasling (voice) Quinton Flynn as Venombug (voice) Charles Adler as Vile Wrath (voice) Rob Paulsen as Poison Pod (voice) Jeff Bennett as Phasebug (voice) Patrick Warburton as Mad Goblin (voice) Damian Pappahranis as Cataclazmic (voice) Dave Mallow as Hammerhands, Aqualungs and Amphead (voices)